That Summer
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: a Song fanfic based off of the song That Summer by Garth Brooks. hope u like it! R&R........


This is a song fic about Inuyasha and Kagome.

I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.

and i don't own the song That Summer. It is by Garth Brooks.

.:on with the story:.

_I went to work for her that summer _

_A teenage kid so far from home _

_She was a lonely widow woman _

_Hell-bent to make it on her own_

"Inuyasha, we think it would be great thing her you to go and help a friend of ours." said a middle age women to her son.

"But momma it is summer and i wanna hang out with my friends!" a young boy with silver hair yelled toward his mother.

"Inuyasha, Mrs. Wolfe, could use your help." said the teenage boys father.

"Well, she is married, why can't her husband?" asked Inuyasha, then his demon ears picked up his mom crying, "What's wrong with momma?"

"Mrs. Wolfe husband died in the feild. He was run over by his tractor, not even his demon speed could save him." said Inuyasha father.

"Then i will help her, but I will not call her, Mrs. Wolfe." inuyasha said.

"That's my boy." Said his father and his mother rubbed his dog like ears.

_We were a thousand miles from nowhere _

_Wheat fields as far as I could see_

_ Both needing something from each other _

_Not knowing yet what that might be_

"Where the hell am i?" Inuyasha asked himself as he got out of the taxi.

"You are at the Wolfe Farm." the taxi driver said, "Kagome is a looker, to bad about Koga though." Then the taxi driver drove away. Inuyasha walked down a long dirt road, when it seemed he had walked for a million miles.(teenagers) he reached a huge farm house. He walked up the front pourch steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming." came a sweet sounding voice from inside, "Hello, you must be Inuyasha." The women said putting out her hand for him to shake, "I am Kagome W- I mean Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha said shaking her hand. 'Damn is she hot for being old.' Inuyasha thought.

"Come in and i will tell you what needs to be done." Kagome said leading Inuyasha into the parlor of the house. 'He reminds me of Koga. Only there is something different about. Something i can't put my fingers on.'

_'Til she came to me one evening _

_Hot cup of coffee and a smile_

_ In a dress that I was certain _

_She hadn't worn in quite a while_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the stairs.

"I am in my room, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome walked into his room wearing a red dress that fit her form perfectly. She was carrying two cup of hot coffee. Inuyasha mouth hit the floor.

_There was a difference in her laughter _

_There was a softness in her eyes _

_And on the air there was a hunger _

_Even a boy could recognize_

Inuyasha sat there and they talk about nothing and everything. Then Inuyasha noticed the lust and love in her eyes. Kagome had grown to love Inuyasha over the two months he had been there, and she is hopeing he feels the same.

_She had a need to feel the thunder _

_To chase the lightning from the sky _

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_ Written in her lover's eyes_

_ She had to ride the heat of passion_

_ Like a comet burning bright _

_Rushing headlong in the wind _

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burning both ends of the night_

Kagome told Inuyasha about how she met Koga. She told him that it was love at first sight. Inuyasha growled at this comment.

"But Inuyasha, i am ready for a new love." Kagome said that and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed back and licked and nibbled on her botton lip. Kagome let him have entrance and as his let his tongue wonder her mouth. She moaned with happiness and pleasure.

_That summer wind was all around me _

_Nothing between us but the night_

_ When I told her that I'd never _

_She softly whispered that's alright_

"Kagome, I don't know about this." Inuyasha said blushing, "I mean you are use to guys that know what there doing and this would be my first time."

Kagome giggled alittle bit. "Inuyasha, yiu are fine the way you are." Kagome said in a whisper as she kissed him.

_And then I watched her hands of leather _

_Turn to velvet in a touch _

_There's never been a summer _

_When I have ever learned so much_

Kagom hand grazed over Inuyasha skin. Their pleasure was heard by the gods.

_We had a need to feel the thunder _

_To chase the lightning from the sky _

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_ Written in her lover's eye__s_

_ She had to ride the heat of passion _

_Like a comet burning bright_

_ Rushing headlong in the wind _

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burning both ends of the night_

_I often think about that summer _

_The sweat, the moonlight and the lace_

_ And I have rarely held another _

_When I haven't seen her face_

_ And every time I pass a wheat field_

_ And watch it dancing with the wind_

_ Although I know it isn't real _

_I just can't help but feel _

_Her hungry arms again_

Inuyasha returned home and lived life without Kagome, but everytime he held a women. He saw her loveing face and when he would see a wheat feild. He would think back to Wolfe Farm and his lover.

_She had a need to feel the thunder _

_To chase the lightning from the sky _

_To watch a storm with all its wonder _

_Written in her lover's eyes _

_She had to ride the heat of passion _

_Like a comet burning bright _

_Rushing headlong in the wind _

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burning both ends of the night_

"Inuyasha, we have some bad news." Inuyasha mother said walking into his room.

"What is it momma?" Inuyasha asked.

"Son, Kagome died." Inuyasha father said. Inuyasha eyes welled up with tears, he looked at his mother.

"Momma, please tell me he is lying." Inuyasha asked.

"I am sorry, son." his mother said breaking down with her own tears. Inuyasha and his mother cried together.

_Rushing in long in the wind _

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burnin' both ends of the night_

.:End:.

This was my first song fanfic.


End file.
